My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow's Low Mojo (Rewrite)
by DamianKastle
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust are fierce rivals, so much so that one could assume that they had been competing ever since they were babies and this time the competition is a race. Unfortunately for Rainbow, her ever growing hubris gets in the way and also creates the circumstances for her own humiliation...


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow's Low Mojo**

It was a typical hot and sunny day in the town where CHS was located. Though this just any old boring day, this was a day specifically picked by two of Canterlot High's top Athlete's, both of which were just arriving on the soccer field.

The first was the rainbow haired girl who was the most loyal, and had the biggest ego, out of all the CHS students; Rainbow Dash. Up ahead of her was a relatively new student that had quickly got top marks in every athletic event Canterlot High School had to offer, quickly making her RD's rival. Her name was Lightning Dust and the moment they saw each other, they glared.

Ever since Lightning Dust showed up Rainbow quickly became threatened by how good she was, of course she would _never_ admit that to her friends and continued to push herself and prove that she was still the best. Lightning Dust on the other hand saw Rainbow as an obstacle for her to overcome as well as an arrogant player who she couldn't wait to take down in front of everyone and prove that _she_ was the best.

After giving each other nasty looks from across the field the two female jocks quickly stomped over to each other until they met in the middle of the field.

"So, you ready to do this Rainbow _Crash_?" Lightning challenged.

"If you mean ready to wipe the floor with you, then _yes_ , I _am_!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you know that I'm just as fast as you!" Lightning Dust reminded her.

" _Please_! I can run this track with both arms tied behind my back!" Rainbow told her, confidently.

"Oh, come on, nobody's _that_ full of themselves." LD scoffed. "Then again it _is_ you."

"Hey! I'm not full of myself!" Rainbow Dash denied.

"Please! You got more hot air then a hot air _balloon_." Lightning scoffed. "Always thinking your better then everyone else, that's _exactly_ why I challenged you in the first place; to prove you _wrong_."

"Oh, I don't _think_ I'm better, I _know_ I am!" Rainbow stated, firmly.

"Ugh! Enough with the 'I'm totally awesome' blah, blah, blahing Dash." Lightning Dust said, annoyed. "Let's just _race_!"

"Ok, it's _your_ funeral." Rainbow smirked as they began to head over to the start of the track.

"Hey, what do you say we make this race a little more interesting?" Lightning Dust suggested.

Dash raised a brow. "Whatcha have in mind?"

LD began to think for a moment. "Hmm… I got it!" she declared.

"What?" asked Rainbow as she and Lightning Dust stopped to face each other again.

"A bet; whoever gets to the finish line _last_ has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day!" The golden haired athlete declared.

"Oh _yeah_?" Rainbow Dash questioned, interested.

"You in?" LD inquired.

"You bet I am! And I can't wait to make _you_ my towel girl! The best athlete at Canterlot High should _always_ have one." Rainbow boasted once again.

"We'll see about _that_." Lightning smirked.

"Indeed!" Rainbow nodded.

The two spitted into their hands and shook 'em before giving each other a 'bring it on' smile. Before long they were both knelt down at the starting line, which was a long piece of toilet paper one of them found, both of them were fully prepared to sprint forward and race their hardest.

"Last chance to back out you know." Rainbow reminded her.

"I was just about to say the same thing to _you_." Lightning Dust snarked. "Since you'll have a hard time catching up to me the whole time."

"The only thing that's gonna be hard to catch is my _butt_ , since it'll be ahead of _you_ the whole time." Rainbow countered. "Now… on your mark…"

"Get set…" Lightning Dust continued.

"Go!" They both yelled out before they both zipped off down the track at the exact same time and were practically neck and neck for the first part of it. They raced all the way down the soccer field and didn't even slow down when they reached the corner, they just went slightly off the field as they turned, like two cars making sharp swerves before adjusting themselves and running down the next part of the soccer field and the next.

Rainbow soon took the lead but Lightning Dust quickly got ahead of her also. This shifted between the two over and over again and neither of them looked at all tired.

"Hey, Rainbow, feeling lightheaded yet?" LD questioned. "Huh? Little miss bag of hot air?"

"No way, no how," Rainbow Dash stated. "You know why? Because I was built for speed and they're ain't _nobody_ as awesome as _me_."

"Is that right?" Lightning Dust challenged.

"Yeah! Heck! I don't even have to _try_ in order to win!" Rainbow boasted as she began to slow down.

"Oh, nice! But let me tell you a little secret Rainbow." LD told her, smirking.

"What?" RD inquired.

"This whole time; I've been running at about 80%." Lightning Dust revealed.

The rainbow haired girl was shocked by this revelation, believing that she was using 100% the whole time. "What!? Your holding back!?"

"Yeah, aren't _you_?" Lightning challenged. Rainbow didn't seem to know how to answer, she pondered and pondered by no comeback came to mind. "If you aren't and _this_ is the best you can do… then I got some _bad_ news for ya!"

"And what's _that_?" Rainbow demanded.

"That your gonna eat my dust!" The golden haired girl proclaimed before sprinting off ahead of Rainbow, literally creating a dust cloud that covered up Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!" The rainbow haired jock cried. She then noticed that Lightning Dust was getting further and further ahead of her and began to panic upon realizing that she might lose the race to LD. "Oh crud!"

She quickly began to pick up the pace in a desperate attempt to catch up but she soon noticed that her energy to run was beginning to drain, she was getting tired and _fast_ , now she really was going slow and it wasn't on purpose this time.

"Come on… come on…" RD said between pants. But before she could reach forward to grab Lightning Dust, who was right in front of her, they finally reached the starting/finish line and LD was ahead of her by a couple of inches when they did. Lightning Dust had won.

"Yes! I did it! I did it! I did it! I _beat you_ Rainbow Dash! _Me_! Lightning Dust! Boom! That just happened." The golden haired girl proclaimed proudly and pleased.

"I… _lost_ …" Rainbow said in disbelief.

"Guess you shouldn't have slowed done back there." Lightning mocked her. "I _knew_ your massive ego would be your downfall and it _was_."

Rainbow growled in frustration and pointed at her. " _This_. Isn't. Over," she promised LD.

"For now… it _is_." Lightning Dust stated with a wicked smile. "And now _you_ have to pay the piper and do _exactly_ what I say _all day long_."

"No way!" Rainbow protested.

"Yeah way! We had a deal and if you back out on it I'll tell _everyone_ that Rainbow Dash _never_ honors her bets and is a big _chicken_!" Lightning Dust warned her.

RD gasped. "You _wouldn't_!"

Lightning Dust smiled evilly. "Watch me,"

Rainbow grumbled and knew she was right, it _was_ her fault that she lost. her hubris was her downfall and now she had to do as they agreed or else she'd never live it down, no matter how much she didn't want to. And she _really_ didn't want to…

Finally she let out a deep sigh and gave her rival a death glare as she spoke. "Fine… what do you want me to do?"

Lightning Dust began to think for a bit. "Hmm… what should it be…?" she wondered as she glanced around for something to give her an idea before finally she spotted some of the male jocks beginning to come out to practice which gave her an idea. An _awful_ idea. "Got it! See those guys over there? The guys that are part of the soccer team?"

Rainbow turned toward them. "Yeah? So?" she asked.

"I want _you_ … to over there… and _moon_ them." Lightning Dust said with a nasty smirk.

As she turned to the jocks again the rainbow haired jock's eyes slowly widened as the first thing Lightning Dust told her to do sunk into her mind and got her heart racing once again. "What!? No way!" she protested.

"Yes way, we had a deal; remember? You do what I say and I say; moon those guys!" Lightning ordered.

"But… but…" RD stuttered.

"No buts! Your dong it! And speaking of 'buts'… show 'em yours, _now_." Lightning Dust told her even more firmly.

Rainbow swallowed a lump in defeat, figuring that going along with what she said would get her out her current predicament faster.

She sighed and slowly began to walk to the group of boys just talking and hanging out, her legs felt as though they would give out beneath her. She soon began to blush with embarrassment as she glanced back for a bit at the face of her rival who grinning evilly and expectantly.

Once she got close enough the boys turned and noticed her standing in front of them.

"Oh, hey Rainbow, what's up?" One of them asked.

Rainbow remained silent, the redness on her face growing brighter as realized what she was about to do. She looked back towards Lightning Dust once again, who crossed her arms and nodded expectantly, one finger moving a circle with a firm motion. Rainbow swallowed, then closed her eyes and just did it.

"Uh… Rainbow Dash?" Another guy added, growing just as confused as the other guys.

The rainbow haired girl turned her back toward the boys, hearing a few comments and whispers of confusion.

She shivered, muscles tensing in her arms as if in protest, trying to stop her, but she made herself bend her knees, sticking her skirt covered butt out towards the group of boys, and leaned forwards slightly.

Dash stuck her thumbs into the waistband of both her shorts, undies and skirt, and hesitated, making another wave of whispers and surprised remarks ripple came from the boys as they realized what was about to happen.

Rainbow shivered, then gritted her teeth before she whisked her shorts, undies and skirt down, peeling the spandex from her backside until they reached her knees.

She bent her knees more, sticking her seat out and moving it from side to side slightly, keeping her knees tightly together to try and give her some modesty, her wide legged stance letting them see absolutely every inch of her. Some of the boys gasped and reacted with disgust as they tried to avert their eyes while yelling out in protest.

"Oh! Oh… _no_!"

" _Rainbow_!"

"Why is Dashie showing us her hiney!?"

"Sick!

"Nasty…"

Her heart sank as she heard all the comments and reactions emitting from the boys, and her butt clenched in embarrassment as she risked peeking over her shoulder, at that moment she heard something else that sent a new wave of embarrassment her way.

" _Wow_ , that is one _big butt_." One guy remarked slowly, in amazement.

The other guys ceased being disgusted and started to look more closely, much to Rainbow's embarrassment.

"Yeah… your right!"

"Ha-ha! Rainbow's got a big butt!"

Insulted by that last remark, Rainbow stood back up, pulling up her skirt, shorts and undies while doing so, and turned to them, red faced.

"Shut up! I do not!" Rainbow protested.

"Oh no! Don't make Rainbow mad!" One girl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She might crush us all with her _giant butt_!" Another jock added, mockingly.

"My butt is _not_ giant!" Rainbow denied hotly.

"Oh, we believe you RD."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we always believe girls like you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, girls with _big butts_!" The third jock joked, making the rainbow haired girl scowl.

"Totally! After all… they cannot lie!" The fourth added, creating more hysterical laughter. Rainbow's knuckles soon became white as she clenched them hard and shook them while her face slowly became red with anger, she'd had had enough of their taunting and was about to do something until Lightning Dust appeared.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" she asked, innocently. "There a problem."

"Yeah, Rainbow Crash here just _mooned_ us." One jock said.

"Not that some of us are complaining… the rest are though." The second jock admitted.

"Hmm, well why I don't I spare you all the trouble and punish her for you?" Lightning Dust offered.

"What!?" Rainbow reacted. "But I…"

Lightning grabbed her ear and pulled her close, causing her some pain. "Remember; day is not over yet so you have to do what I say."

Rainbow growled in frustration. "Man I hate you…" she grumbled.

LD just smirked half-heartedly. "Get in line." The golden haired girl told her. "Now… you understand what I'm telling you? _Do you_?"

"…Yes…" Rainbow sighed, reluctantly.

"Good." Lightning said before she turned to the male jocks. "Now, gentlemen, you guys in for a _treat_! And _why_ do you ask? Because today, for one day only, your gonna see the totally awesome Rainbow Dash here… get _spanked_!"

"Spanked!?" Rainbow repeated, shocked.

"Ok, _now_ you caught our interest." The third jock nodded, smiling pleased while the others nodded and agreed hungrily.

"Aw, come on! Why a _spanking_!? I mean what is this? Grade 5!? You can't do this Lightning Dust!" Rainbow protested.

"How quickly we forget miss slow-mo; I _can_ and I _will_." Lightning Dust stated, firmly before she promptly sat down on the grass, with her folding legs underneath her thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels. "Now come down and lay across my lap!"

"Hmm… let me think…" Rainbow began before suddenly shouting. " _No way_! Forget it! No! Not gonna happen! No siree! I'm leaving and I don't care _what_ you say, maintaining one's rep is _so_ not worth doing something like _this_!"

While Rainbow began to stomp away, Lightning Dust remained usually calm.

"If you say so… oh boys?" she spoke up.

Just then, a few of the jocks appear in front of Rainbow, grab her arms and hoist her up a few feet.

"Hey! Let me go!" she exclaimed as she struggled.

"We could have done this the easy way you know, but you _had_ to pick the hard way, too bad." Lightning Dust said, unsympathetically as the jocks carried the still struggling Rainbow Dash over to her. Then they set her down and promptly push her down.

"Wha!" she reacted as she fell and landed right over Lightning Dust's lap.

"That's better." LD said satisfied as Rainbow Dash began to sit up before Lightning Dust grabbed one of her arms and twisted it around her back to keep her from going anywhere, now was right over LD's lap on all fours.

RD tried hard to stand back up but Lightning Dust was surprisingly very strong and kept her pinned.

"Hey! Let me go!" Rainbow exclaimed as she continued struggling and squirming around.

"Not until you get what you deserve." Lightning stated before leaning down and speaking into her ear intensely. "And until you honor your _bet_."

"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" The fourth jock said, rubbing his hands with excitement while he and the other jocks surrounded the two in a circle and got close to them.

"Hey, come on Lightning Dust, you don't have to do this! Uh… hey! This is a joke right? Right!? If so… Ha! Very funny! You got me! Now let me go!" Rainbow Dash practically yelled. But Lightning Dust refused to listen to her and gripped the back of her skirt and slipped her fingers under the waistband of it and her black shorts while Rainbow continued to squirm. "Wha… hey! What are you _doing_!? Stop! No!"

Before Rainbow could protest any more Lightning Dust yanked the snug spandex up in an very firm wedgie.

"WEDGIE!" The golden haired exclaimed, laughing and giggling as Dash gasped and squealed, her back arching and pushing her butt out as her cheeks clenched around the suddenly painful material of her shorts, outlining her butt even more snugly!

"EEEEK!" she squealed, voice much more girlish than usual as the shorts bit into her most sensitive areas. The guys watching winced in pain and covered their groin areas protectively.

"Awwww, come on Dashie, don't worry!" Lightning grinned evilly. "I can fix it!"

She then pulled Dash's shorts, panties and skirt and whisked them down her legs to pool at her ankles with one smooth pull, causing Rainbow to squeal once again. The movement pulled the shorts from being wedged in Rainbow's backside, but her still clenching cheeks held on, so the tight spandex ended up getting turned completely inside out and rolled up, tangling with her skirt by the time they reached her ankles!

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's backside was bare to the air, and she couldn't help but let out a little sigh and gasp of relief as the pressure and pain of the wedgie left her round rump, panting as though finishing an exercise… then she remembered where she was, what was happening and who else was around. She turned with wide eyes towards the male jocks standing close by and laughing.

"Look! It's the return of Dashie's tushie!" The third jock commented, causing more laughter.

"Man is it massive!" One of them added.

"It is _not_!" Rainbow denied hotly.

"Oh _yeah_?" Lightning Dust questioned in disbelief as she suddenly gripped one of Dash's cheeks and squeezed the blue flesh, making her squeal while LD started loosening and tightening her grip on it while also treating it like a ball of clay and making it wobble and bounce. Rainbow squealed through the whole ordeal. "I thought you did sports, Dash, you must be _lazy_! Look at how much this ass _bounces_!"

LD then grabbed one of Rainbow's butt cheeks around her hand, surprising her and giving them a firm squeeze and shake to make them both jiggle, getting a new wave of laughter. Rainbow looked back over her shoulder to see what she was doing and was horrified to see that her rival was right. Now with tears in her eyes Rainbow basked in the humiliation of this moment and glared at Lightning even as she squeaked girlishly again from being grabbed by the glutes.

The hot, shameful blush on her cheeks now spread to her entire face, turning her normally sky blue skin a mortified red.

"WHOO! Knead that dough!" A jock exclaimed smugly.

Rainbow growled at Lightning Dust in anger. "Oh, you are _so_ gonna get it later!" she snarled.

"And you're gonna get it _now,_ RainBUTT Dash!." Lightning Dust declared as she drew her hand back and gave her bottom a quick and hard smack, making her jump and squeak in pain and surprise. The smack sent her cheeks bouncing, the force flattening one buttock and making it pop back out with a bright pink palm print glowing on it.

She continued to glare at LD but became distracted by the many people that were laughing and snickering, or recording with their phones and high fiving each other… Quite a few of them flexed their hands as well, emboldened by the sudden spank, and whispered about taking her down a peg… she swallowed.

"Why you…" Rainbow began.

But before she could Lightning Dust raised her hand again.

WHAP!

The firm crack of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the area, followed by a surprisingly girlish cry from Rainbow Dash. Lightning raised her hand again and brought it down hard on Rainbow's ass, making the flesh ripple and shake while the athletic girl cried out again.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAAAAP!

"AACCK! ISSSH! NHHHHAAAH!" Rainbow grunted, trying to keep her yelps from being any louder or girlish than they needed to be, but it was pointless. Her bottom clenched over and over from the pain of the flurry of smacks that was being rained down, and when Lightning Dust's hand hit her clenched buttocks it hurt even more!

She gasped and cried out as LD's palm suddenly fell onto her sensitive sit-spots and thighs, and she hissed in pain as her rival focused her attention on there for a while, the smacks much more painful as the rest of her bottom throbbed and burned with the fire she'd slapped into it!

Palm prints began to appear, first a light pink glow, then deepening from a bright, stinging pink to a deeper, fiery, burning red as the pain increased! The hand marks quickly began to overlap, melding together and becoming one hot, throbbing welt that seemed to cover every inch of the poor rainbow-haired girl's backside!

Lightning Dust soon settled into a rhythm as she spanked poor Rainbow Dash's bottom over and over again until the pink glow shifted into a red one.

As the spanking continued, the jocks watching continued to stare, laugh and take pictures of the whole event and were even slowly getting bulges the fronts of each of their shorts.

Close by, some other students that happened to be walking by during the ordeal each heard faint 'smacking noises' coming from the field and turned to it curiously.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" One asked.

"Come on, let's go check it out." His buddy said as they began to head over.

Pretty soon, a ton of teens were walking over to the field either having heard the smacks as well or saw the large group that was forming, all out of curiosity.

Rainbow, who currently had her eyes shut tightly, heard an increase in laughter around her and Lightning Dust and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw dozens of students from school were gathered around and watching the whole thing and laughing up a storm.

"Whoa! Look at her _butt_!"

"It's so red!"

"And so _big_! Why it could even eclipse the _sun_!"

"Yeah! If turns her butt _that_ way then we'll be back in the _dark ages_!"

Rainbow whimpered in embarrassment while Lightning also acknowledged the even larger crowd around them and smirked.

"Well, well, well, looks this is turning into quite a little show, ain't it?" she remarked.

"Please! _Please_ Lightning Dust! Make it stop! Make them go away! _Please!_ " Rainbow exclaimed, flushed with humiliation and crying in shame.

"Oh? What was that? Is that _begging_ I heard?" Lightning Dust inquired as she leaned further down toward Rainbow to listen better. "Well? Was it?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Rainbow tearfully admitted. "I'm begging you! _Please_!"

"Ha-ha! Hear that folks? Rainbow Dash is _begging_!" Lightning announced to everyone present, making them laugh. "Looks like I finally _broke_ you, Dashie!"

As Rainbow continued crying, Lightning Dust slowly slid her lap out from under Rainbow and adjusted her so that she was standing on all fours, with tear stains on her face and a very sore and glowing red bottom sticking out for the entire laughing crowd to see. LD then turned her back on Rainbow and looked to the crowd.

"Ok folks, now's your chance! Step right up and get a chance to smack the once great Rainbow Dash here on the ass!" Lightning Dust announced, earning her some cheers. "But first, let's _all_ take a good picture of her so we can remember this moment, the moment where Rainbow lost the race, her pride and got spanked like a _child_ in front of _everybody_!"

Everyone started to voice their agreements while Rainbow was slowly filled with dread and horror as she realized what was about to happen. She had to do something, and _fast_ , which happened to be one of the things she was good at.

"Hey, maybe this picture will get in the year book." One kid spoke up.

"Please! That'll _never_ fit in the year book!" A girl scoffed. "I mean _look_ at her _butt_! It's so… _big_!"

"Then the _rear_ section will have to be pretty big too!" Another one joked, creating more hysterical laughter making it hard for them to breath.

"Ok folks, shoot her on my mark." Lightning Dust said as they raised their cameras. "Ready… aim…"

As she counted down, she failed to notice Rainbow Dash reaching out from behind her, everybody else didn't notice either due to them being focused on Rainbow's red rump.

"Fi…" LD began before Rainbow suddenly grabbed her shorts, as well as her undies and pulled as hard as she could.

Because of Rainbow's surprising amount of strength the fabric of their shorts, skirt and undies quickly began to tear and soon enough she ripped them right off LD, before she could even notice, exposing her own naked backside to nearly everyone at Canterlot High.

Lightning Dust gasped sharply when she finally realized what had just happened, as did the crowd around her as they aimed their cameras toward her and took a picture of _her_ rump instead.

"Gah!" Lightning screamed before pulling down the back of her shirt to cover up her bottom, which was perhaps the very definition of the term 'bubble butt', as it wobbled and shook as LD pressed her shirt down on it.

Rainbow Dash was the first to start laughing as she untangled her undies, shorts and skirt and pulled them up as she got back on her feet. "Nice _butt_!" she yelled out to LD mockingly while the crowd begun laughing hysterically also.

"Whoa! Her butt's even bigger then _Rainbow's_!" One of the jocks from earlier remarked.

"Who knew that was even _possible_?" Another one added.

"O. M. Goodness… look at her _butt_! It's so… _big_! Gross! Look!"

"Guess Rainbow's not the only one who needs to go on a diet."

"That's for sure!"

All of the students gathered quickly began to take more photo's of LD as she turned and began to back away from them all, ashamed and fearful.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop! Don't do that! Stop!" she protested, but they wouldn't listen to her.

"Ha! Guess it's true Dust; what goes around… comes around!" Rainbow declared.

Lightning growled as she got closer to Rainbow Dash, ignoring the crowd around them both. "You are _so_ gonna regret this!"

"Not as much as _you_!" Another student declared as he drew his hand back and gave her bottom a spank that made her squeal. Her face turned red as she got yet another smack, and a taste of her own medicine.

She glared around, looking for the ones had dared smack her butt, but she couldn't tell who it was… Too many people were laughing and snickering, or recording with their phones and high fiving each other…

"Uhhh… listen guys, you should… AOWW!" Another spank, this one from a smaller, girlish hand, hit her butt where it met her thigh, her sensitive sit-spot stinging a lot more and making her jump!

"Oh yeah! Payback time!" Rainbow declared as she also delivered quick smack to LD's hiney, hand cracking down with a quick connection that sent Dust's left buttock bouncing. The crowd roared with approval and laughter, but LD barely heard them as the pain cut through her humiliation with how sharp and unexpected it was!

"OWWWWWWIEEE!" she squealed, jumping up onto her tiptoes, hands shooting back to rub her booty frantically, trying to rub and massage the sting away! Tears flowed freely down her face as she hopped from foot to foot, bottom shaking and bouncing in every direction under her fingertips as she tried in her desperation to shake the pain away! "Owowowowwww! ISSSSSH!"

Another smack, this one semi-blocked by her hand, but still painful, came from the other side as she spun to try and confront her spanker, and she gasped, spinning again and almost falling over. She flailed her arms to keep her balance, face burning brighter as it uncovered her butt again and made it wiggle from side to side. It soon stuck out as she was forced to bend over to keep from falling on her face!

"Hey, I think she likes it, she's stickin' her butt out for more!"

"Yeah! Looks like a _full moon_ tonight!"

"No! Stop! Cut it out!" Lightning Dust protested as she managed to stand up straight again and turn away from the tormentors, backing up towards the fence surrounding the field before turning, hoisting herself over it and running off, while keeping her bottom covered the whole time.

"You can run Lightning Dust, but with a butt _that_ big; it's gonna be _really_ hard to hide!" Rainbow called out to her as she ran over to the fence also and leapt over it, intent on chasing LD, who spotted her coming from inside a bush she was hiding in and squealed before she began running again, this time with a newspaper covering her lower half.

And thus began a new race between Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
